memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Episodentitel
Überarbeitung der Richtlinie zur Findung der Episodentitel Fortführung der Diskussion:Friendship One: Ganz einfach: Wir fügen folgenden Ablauf ein: Gibt es eine belegte Titeleinblendung? Ja. Reicht diese Einblendung/ das Bild des Case oder des DVD-Menüs für die Belegung des Titels? Ja. Kommt ein offensichtlicher Schreibfehler vor? Ja. Handelt es sich um eine Eigenbezeichnung? Nein. Schreibfehler werden korrigiert und der Titel hier eingepflegt (Anmerkung: Nebenpfade werden hier ignoriert). Ich kann das ganze auch als PAP machen, wenn ihr wollt, dass dürfte aber etwas länger werden. Für alles weitere haben wir dann die Einzelfalldiskussionen. -- 19:39, 12. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Gut, davon ausgehend hätte ich folgende Fragen: :#Welche Kriterien legen fest, ob eine Einblendung/ das Bild des Case oder des DVD-Menüs für die Belegung des Titels ausreicht? :#Wann ist ein Schreibfehler offensichtlich? :#Werden Schreibfehler nach den aktuellen oder den damaligen Rechtschreibregeln korrigiert? :#Wie gehen wir bei mehreren Einblendungen vor, die sich aber unterscheiden? Nach welchen Kriterien wählen wir dann aus? :#Was meinst du mit Eigenbezeichnung? So was wie Eigennnamen? Bei Friendship One ist es doch ein Eigenname, für den man ja nur bedingt Rechtschreibregeln anwenden kann. :#Was passiert auf den anderen Pfaden, bei den anderen Möglichkeiten? Ich fand es immer recht handlich, die Pfade auf die Schnelle so darzustellen wie hier. :Ziel der Richtlinie muss es letztlich natürlich sein, die Notwendigkeit von Einzelfalldiskussionen so weit es nur geht einzuschränken, im besten Fall überflüssig zu machen. Aber es ist ein guter Ansatz, bei dem wir nun die bestehenden Fragen klären müssen. Grüße -- 04:28, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Machen wir es ganz einfach: Ich erstell dir das PAP und lade es dann hier hoch. Dann ist allen geholfen. Du siehst meine Idee und ich habe für meine Prüfung gelernt. -- 08:28, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Nachfolgend mein erster Vorschlag zu dieser Diskussion. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:28, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::1. Erste bzw. älteste in unserem Credit-Archiv hinterlegte Titeleinblendung gilt. :::* Es zählen nur echte, fest im Bild integrierte Titeleinblendungen. DVD/VHS/BR-Booklet- oder Coverangaben, auch Untertitel sind schlichtweg nicht akzeptable Quellen. :::* Bei sich unterscheidendem Vor- und Abspann (betrifft nur TOS und TNG bis Staffel 5): Einzeldiskussion. Beispiel: Hotel Royale. :::* Ausnahme von dieser Regel: Die Titeleinblendungen der erste Synchronversion der Zeichentrickserie (allein der Proteststurm, wenn wir hier einen Artikel unter dem Titel Invasion der Wollmöpse liegen hätten…). Auch die Titel der ersten Synchronfassung von TNG werden nicht genutzt, wobei die Titelgebung sich dort (bis auf die Pilotfolge) nur auf teils zufällig ausgewählte Doppelfolgen und nicht auf Einzelepisoden bezieht. :::* Von der obigen Ausnahme abgesehen ist egal, ob der Titel bezogen auf den Episodeninhalt sinnverfälschend oder inhaltlich falsche Angaben macht. Klassiker wie Notlandung auf Galileo 7 und Weltraumfieber bleiben somit bestehen. Somit gilt auch bei Eigenbezeichnungen (gemeint sind wohl InUniverse-Bezeichnungen die es in der Realität nicht gibt), dass wir den fehlerhaften Titel beibehalten (und natürlich in der HGI erläutern). Somit bleibt es bei Kurs auf Marcus 12 und Die Khon-Ma. ::2. ABER: Eindeutige Verstöße gegen die aktuell geltende Rechtschreibung werden korrigiert. :::* Beispiele: Aus Die oberste Direktrive wird Die oberste Direktive, aus Spock's Gehirn wird Spocks Gehirn aus Kodos der Henker wird Kodos, der Henker. Und ja, aus Friendschip One wird Friendship One. ::3. Für zweiteilige Episoden werden die Zusätze "Teil I" oder "Teil II" nach einem Komma an den Episodentitel angehängt. (also so wie bisher) ::4. Alle alternativen Titeleinblendungen (mit/ohne Rechtschreibfehler) werden als Weiterleitungen eingerichtet. In den HGI werden die alternativen Titel genannt (eventuell sogar eine Gallerie mit den unterschiedlichen Titeleinblendungen eingebaut). Auf der Diskussionsseite eines betroffenen Episodenartikels wird auf die Memory_Alpha:Episodentitel verwiesen, um weiteren Einzel-Diskussionen Einhalt zu gebieten. Meine Reaktion zu diesem Vorschlag. Das ist genau das, was ich gemeint habe. Keine Einwände von meiner Seite. -- 21:03, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::ist es nicht unüblich den Titel eines Werkes an die aktuelle Rechtschreibung an zu passen? Und welches ist die geltende Rechtschreibung? -- 21:07, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Das aktuellste zum Thema "Rechtschreibung" findet sich wohl auf rechtschreibrat.com. Vom Bauchgefühl her, empfinde ich es auch als eher "unüblich" für eine Enzyklopädie dahingehend in den Titel eines Werkes einzugreifen (auch wenn das Werk mehrere Titel hat) und selbst Fakten zu schaffen, aber wir würden dann in der HGI ausführlich auf diesen Punkt eingehen und die "originale" Schreibweise somit nicht unter dem Tisch fallen lassen. Punkt 2 ist ja auch eher als Kompromissvorschlag zu verstehen, da sich viele User an der fehlerhaften Schreibweise stören. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:28, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::::Was Punkt 3 angeht, so war ich schon immer ein großer Gegner dieser Regel. Aber das würde jetzt den Rahmen sprengen. :::::Punkt 2 geht in dieser Form aber gar nicht. :::::Wenn es eine korrigierte Titelkarte gibt, dann sollten wir diese als Titel verwenden, auch wenn es nicht die älteste ist. Wenn keine solche Titelkarte existiert, können von mir aus in solchen Fällen auch Cover, Menüs oder Booklets herangezogen werden. Hauptsache wir haben irgendwie belegt, dass die richtige Schreibweise in irgendeinem offiziellen Produkt verwendet wurde. :::::Aber unter gar keinen Umständen fabrizieren wir irgendwelche Titel selber, nur weil uns die offizielle Version nicht passt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 21:57, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Lasst mich hierzu etwas sagen: Wir verwenden bei den Titeln einfach die Rechtschreibung, die bei der Ausstrahlung der Episode gültig war. Somit ist das bei allen Folgen vor der Rechtschreibreform die alte und bei allen danach die neue. Wer sich beim ß stört. Pff, Pech. War halt damals so. -- 07:00, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::: Was Punkt 3 angeht, so war ich schon immer ein großer Gegner dieser Regel. Aber das würde jetzt den Rahmen sprengen. Dito :::: Aber unter gar keinen Umständen fabrizieren wir irgendwelche Titel selber, nur weil uns die offizielle Version nicht passt. Ich denke auch, dass es reicht, wenn wir uns aus den, zur Verfügung stehenden Quellen, jene heraus picken, die uns am sinnvollsten erscheint. Friendship One zum Beispiel. :::: Wir verwenden bei den Titeln einfach die Rechtschreibung, die bei der Ausstrahlung der Episode gültig war. So wie ich es verstehe befolgen verschieden Herausgeber einen von Ihnen definierten Standart. Hier ist finde ich ein Punkt, wo wir wieder keine Fakten schaffen sollten, sondern stattdessen davon ausgehen sollten, dass ein Herausgeber absichtlich eine bestimmte Schreibweise verwendet. (auch wenn ich das in Anbetracht der Qualität der Übersetzungen bezweifle ��) Ob ihnen jetzt bei der Anwendung dieser Regeln jetzt Fehler unterlaufen sind, steht allerdings auf einem anderen Blatt.-- 09:41, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ok, hauen wir das raus. Konzentrieren wir uns auf die offensichtlichen Schreibfehler: Buchstabenverdreher, Buchstaben an falscher Stelle, zu viele Buchstaben (u.a. an seltsamer Stelle), Deppenleerzeichen und ausgelassene Leerzeichen. Die Rechtschreibung mit "ß" und "ss" lassen wir jetzt einfach unter den Tisch fallen, ok? Das ist mir zum Beispiel ziemlich egal. Ich kenn beide Rechtschreibungen, mich störts nicht und für die anderen gibts ja die HGI. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ -- 19:52, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Mal ein radikaler, aber ernstgemeinter Vorschlag: Wenn wir schon die Serientitel alle im Original haben, warum dann nicht auch die Episodentitel? Der Einheitlichkeit wegen, könnte man doch komplett auf alle deutschen Titel verzichten und diese in ihren vielfältigen Varianten einfach nur als Redirects anlegen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:39, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Aber wenn wir Punkt zwei aus dem Vorschlag von Fizzbin-Junkie rausschmeißen, dann geht uns doch die Korrektur von Fehlern verloren, oder? :Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich an die Verwendung der englischen Titel auch schon gedacht, bin dann aber davor zurückgeschreckt. Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich die deutschen Titel auch schöner. Immerhin haben wir deutsche Titel und damit die Möglichkeit, diese auch so im Archiv zu pflegen. Vielen anderen Sprachen und MA-Sprachversionen blieb das erspart/nicht vergönnt. Ich würde im Moment noch vor den englischen Titel zurückschrecken. Zumal ich auch kaum den englischen Titel zu einer Episode kenne. :Würde wir dann auch in den anderen Artikeln auf den englischen Titel verweisen müssen? -- 06:30, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::: Mal ein radikaler, aber ernstgemeinter Vorschlag: Wenn wir schon die Serientitel alle im Original haben, warum dann nicht auch die Episodentitel? fände ich gut. :::: Würde wir dann auch in den anderen Artikeln auf den englischen Titel verweisen müssen? Man müsste nicht viel an Modul:EpLink ändern um das zu automatisieren.-- 11:00, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::::@Plasma: Niemand hat gesagt, dass Punkt 2 rausgeschmissen werden soll. Er muss nur überarbeitet werden. :::::Fizzbins Vorschlag Falschgeschriebene Titel werden pauschal verbessert geht in dieser Form nunmal nicht, denn es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, selber Fakten zu schaffen. Wir können daher nur Titel benutzen, die offiziell verwendet wurden. :::::Am Ende ist dieser Punkt eher eine Formsache, denn die meisten Fehler dürften im Laufe von 50 Jahren irgendwann mal korrigiert wurden sein. Im Idealfall auf einer neuen Titelkarte, notfalls auf dem Cover irgendeiner Veröffentlichung. :::::Von der Verwendung der Originaltitel halte ich ehrlich gesagt herzlich wenig. Spontan könnte ich diese zu gerademal einer handvoll Folgen nennen, und selbst da müsste ich nachgucken wie man sie schreibt. (Außerdem sind auch diese nicht immer grammatikalisch richtig) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:45, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Die englischen Titel sind bei mir ein großes Nope. Ich kenne keinen einzigen und ein Redirect darauf ist einfach nur lachhaft! Das verwirrt nur alle, wenn sie den deutschen Titel suchen und plötzlich den englischen, aber mit deutscher Erklärung, haben! Lasst diese Idee fallen! Das verkompliziert alles nur noch! Lasst uns wieder auf das Kernthema kommen! Hat mein Vorschlag überhaupt keinen Anklang gefunden? -- 14:59, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, Radikalvorschlag vom Tisch wobei dann auch noch mal ernst über die Serientitel zu reden sein wird... ;). Punkt 2 muss wohl so angepasst werden, dass man sich eine korrekt geschriebene Alternative sucht. Punkt 3 muss wohl ersatzlos gestrichen werden, alles wird dann so geschrieben, wie in der Titeleinblendung zu lesen ist (also Teil 1 oder Teil I mit oder ohne Komma, Strich, etc.). Ich versuch mich nochmal an einer Anpassung meines ersten Vorschlags: ::1. Erste bzw. älteste in unserem Credit-Archiv hinterlegte Titeleinblendung gilt. :::* Es zählen hierzu nur echte, fest im Bild integrierte Titeleinblendungen. :::* Bei sich unterscheidendem Vor- und Abspann (betrifft nur TOS und TNG bis Staffel 5): Einzeldiskussion. :::* Ausnahme von dieser Regel: Die Titeleinblendungen der erste Synchronversion der Zeichentrickserie. Auch die Titel der ersten Synchronfassung von TNG werden nicht genutzt. :::* Von der obigen Ausnahme abgesehen ist egal, ob der Titel bezogen auf den Episodeninhalt sinnverfälschend oder inhaltlich falsche Angaben macht. ::2. ABER: Sollte der unter 1 fest stehende Titel Rechtschreibfehler enthalten - wobei die zum deutschen Erstausstrahlungszeitpunkt gültige Rechtschreibung zu Grunde gelegt wird - kann anhand weiterer Titeleinblendungen - oder sofern nicht vorhanden: sekundärer offizieller von Paramount/CBS lizenzierter Quellen wie DVD/VHS/BR-Booklet-, Coverangaben oder Untertitel - eine alternative, fehlerfreie Schreibweise genutzt werden. Dies wird auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite diskutiert und entsprechend in der Artikel-HGI vermerkt. Eigenmächtige Änderungen/Korrekturen der Titel sind nicht erlaubt. ::3. Alle alternativen Titeleinblendungen (mit/ohne Rechtschreibfehler) werden als Weiterleitungen eingerichtet. In den HGI werden die alternativen Titel genannt (eventuell sogar eine Gallerie mit den unterschiedlichen Titeleinblendungen eingebaut). Auf der Diskussionsseite eines betroffenen Episodenartikels wird auf die Memory_Alpha:Episodentitel verwiesen, um weiteren Einzel-Diskussionen Einhalt zu gebieten. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:01, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Punkt 3 stand nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem würde ich ihn nicht streichen, weil DAS wirklich sinnvoll und uniform ist, im Gegensatz zu dem, was man in den Titelcards sieht! Ansonsten erscheint die Anpassung des zweiten Punktes gut. Unterpunkt 1 dürfte praktisch das selbe wie im ursprünglichen Regelwerk sein, oder? Unterpunkt 2 dagegen kann Probleme bereiten, wenn eine andere Schreibweise, wie bei Friends''c''hip One, nicht vorliegt, oder haben sie es dort wenigstens im DVD-Menü geschafft? Unterpunkt 3: Sinnvoll, pragmatisch, unkompliziert. -- 17:44, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::In Diskussion:Friendship One ist das VHS-Label zu sehen. Dort steht: Friendship One. Auch auf dem VHS-Cover steht das, ich geh jetzt mal davon aus, dass das auch bei der DVD-Veröffentlichung so ist (schau gleich mal nach). Also würden wir das dann nehmen. So häufig kommen diese Probleme ja auch nicht vor. Aber sicher: wenn ein Fehler konsequent in allen möglichen Quellen wiederholt wurde, dann hätten wir ein Problem (denke aber, dass das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist). Was den alten Pkt. 3 angeht: Tribble-Freund und shisma waren offenbar strikt dagegen (s.o.). Es wird zwar ein wenig unordentlicher in den Listen aussehen, aber das wäre wohl zu verschmerzen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:30, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Das DVD-Disc-Menü, das DVD-Einzelmenü und die Untertitel der DVD schreiben Friendship One ebenfalls korrekt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:16, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Zu Punkt 3: NCRS. Never change a runnung system. Ich mach die wöchentlichen Episodenlisten und bin glücklich mit dieser Regelung. So muss ich nicht wegen jedes Mehrteilers nachschauen, ob ich nun ein Komma, Leerzeichen oder einen Bindestrich brauche, um Teil I und Teil II hinzuschreiben. Das zu ändern würde so viele Sachen verkomplizieren und die einheitliche Optik zerstören, dass die Kanonität hier mal getrost in den Hintergrund gerückt werden kann. Wir wollten hier Sachen verbessern, nicht verschlimmbessern oder zerreden. Somit steht Punkt 3 in meinen Augen nicht zur Debatte. -- 20:58, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Ich bin mit Fizzbin-Junkies Vorschlag einverstanden. Es bleibt ergänzend dazu noch zu klären, wie wir mit Mehrteilern und Anführungszeichen umgehen. -- 09:11, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Also gut, das mit den Anführungszeichen scheint geklärt. Hätte denn jemand Lust, unter Memory_Alpha:Episodentitel/neu mal einen Entwurf zu schreiben, bzw. die bestehende Seite anzupassen? Ich denke mittlerweile, dass wir hieran auch weiterdenken und weiter entwickeln können, auch wenn das mit den Mehrteilern noch nicht abschließend entschieden ist. Aber so kommen wir erstmal weiter. -- 21:18, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Wenn man das Thema mit den Mehrteilern weglässt kommt folgende Sache raus, die von euch allen abgesegnet wurde: 1. Erste bzw. älteste in unserem Credit-Archiv hinterlegte Titeleinblendung gilt. :::* Es zählen hierzu nur echte, fest im Bild integrierte Titeleinblendungen. :::* Bei sich unterscheidendem Vor- und Abspann (betrifft nur TOS und TNG bis Staffel 5): Einzeldiskussion. :::* Ausnahme von dieser Regel: Die Titeleinblendungen der erste Synchronversion der Zeichentrickserie. Auch die Titel der ersten Synchronfassung von TNG werden nicht genutzt. :::* Von der obigen Ausnahme abgesehen ist egal, ob der Titel bezogen auf den Episodeninhalt sinnverfälschend oder inhaltlich falsche Angaben macht. 2. ABER: Sollte der unter 1 fest stehende Titel Rechtschreibfehler enthalten - wobei die zum deutschen Erstausstrahlungszeitpunkt gültige Rechtschreibung zu Grunde gelegt wird - kann anhand weiterer Titeleinblendungen - oder sofern nicht vorhanden: sekundärer offizieller von Paramount/CBS lizenzierter Quellen wie DVD/VHS/BR-Booklet-, Coverangaben oder Untertitel - eine alternative, fehlerfreie Schreibweise genutzt werden. Dies wird auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite diskutiert und entsprechend in der Artikel-HGI vermerkt. Eigenmächtige Änderungen/Korrekturen der Titel sind nicht erlaubt. 3. Alle alternativen Titeleinblendungen (mit/ohne Rechtschreibfehler) werden als Weiterleitungen eingerichtet. In den HGI werden die alternativen Titel genannt (eventuell sogar eine Gallerie mit den unterschiedlichen Titeleinblendungen eingebaut). Auf der Diskussionsseite eines betroffenen Episodenartikels wird auf die Memory_Alpha:Episodentitel verwiesen, um weiteren Einzel-Diskussionen Einhalt zu gebieten. Da daran nichts mehr geschraubt wurde, sehe ich das als nun fertige Richtlinie, die 1:1 auf die besagte Seite übernommen werden kann. --84.159.125.130 21:27, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Sehe ich genauso. Das ist praktisch schon die fertige Richtlinie, sie muss nur noch in die richtige Formatierunge gebracht werden.-- 05:49, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe mal den aktuellen Stand in die Richtlinie eingearbeitet entspricht das euren Vorstellungen? -- 04:18, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Sieht gut aus. Heißt es jetzt endlich: "Release the Bots!"? Oder gibt es noch eine Unterdikussion, die wir übersehen haben? -- 10:43, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC)